The present invention relates to a hole cutter and method for using same.
Hole cutters have been used to cut new holes in greens of golf courses. The cutting of a hole must be precise, and the usual method for cutting the hole involves removal of the ground plug from the new hole and placing of the ground plug in the old hole.
FIG. 5 shows a prior art hole cutter. The prior art hole cutter is designated generally by the numeral 10. It includes a frame 12, and handle 14, a middle frame 16, and a base 18. Attached to the frame 12 is a slide frame 20 which includes vertical slide members 22 which support circular slide members 24. Mounted within the circular slide members or rings 24 are a first blade half 26 and a second blade half 28. Each blade half 26, 28 includes an arcuate semi circular blade body 30 having a lower cutting edge 32.
The blade halves 26, 28 are independently driven into the ground by means of a hammer 34 as shown in FIG. 5. Once both of the blade halves 26, 28 have been driven into the ground, they create a new hole. The arcuate blade bodies 30 surround a ground plug (not shown).
After the blade halves 26, 28 have been driven into the ground to create the new hole 38, they must be removed upwardly from the hole. It is desirable that the upward movement of blade halves 26, 28 also removes the ground plug surrounded by the arcuate blade bodies 30. Then the blade halves 26, 28 are reinserted into the old hole 38 while retaining the ground plug removed from the new hole.
The next step in the process is to remove blade halves 26, 28 from the old hole 38 while leaving the ground plug within the old hole 38.
In order to move the blade halves 26, 28 upwardly, a screw driver or other lever 36 is used. Each of the blade halves 26, 28 are moved upwardly independently of one another. This results in the crumbling or destruction of the ground plug that is surrounded by the blade halves 30. Therefore, it is very difficult to remove the blade halves 26, 28 while leaving the ground plug in tact when the two blade halves 26, 28 are moved upwardly independently of one another. The old hole 38 is shown to be within the ground 40 which has an upper ground surface 42.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hole cutter and method for using same which removes blades from the old hole while leaving the ground plug in tact within the old hole.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hole cutter and method for using same which utilizes stop members on the blade halves for limiting the downward movement of the blade halves in response to being driven into the ground.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a middle frame that is comprised of first and second middle frames that are longitudinally moveable with respect to one another.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hole cutter and method for using same which includes stop pins for holding the first and second middle frame members in upper and lower positions relative to one another.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lifting member which permits the blade halves to be lifted upwardly out of the new hole, while retaining the plug in tact between the two blade halves.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for inserting the ground plug into the old hole and withdrawing the blade halves from the ground plug so as to leave the ground plug within the old hole.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hole cutter and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.